


Kouga/Kirara: The Final Act

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga has learned many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouga/Kirara: The Final Act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my last Kouga/Kirara fic but I wanted to just tie up lose ends of my inuromps, not that this does. This is really more of a what if kingbaka22's fic "To Break the Mold" happened in my Kouga/Kirara verse.  
> I originally wrote and posted this under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Kouga looked down at the sleeping nekomata in his arms. The bigger she got the more he insisted on carrying her. And Kirara didn’t mind at all.

Kouga joined up with Kirara and her group after learning about the incident with Kirara and Sesshoumaru. Clearly, Inuyasha could no longer be trusted to protect his woman. And the fact that Sesshoumaru was also now traveling with the group only insured that Kouga was not going anywhere.

Kouga had learned many things over his time traveling with the odd group. The first being that after Sesshoumaru had shrunk himself in his true form in order to couple with Kirara, which resulted in her current pregnancy, he could not figure out how to un-shrink himself. That is when Sesshoumaru and his group started traveling with Inuyasha’s. And when Kouga vowed to stick around and protect Kirara from the fluffy menace. Kouga chose to ignore the fact that Kirara only seemed to protest Sesshoumaru’s attentions after she noticed Kouga was there. To make matters worse, the miniaturized dog demon had developed an obsession with Kouga’s leg.

And after watching Kagome’s behavior for the past few weeks, Kouga was finally willing to admit aloud that Kirara had been the better choice.

When Kouga learned that Miroku was secretly sleeping with Inuyasha and Sango, he was not surprised. What surprised him was that everyone was completely oblivious to it, including Inuyasha and Sango.

And one of the more annoying things Kouga learned was that no matter what he did, he could not get Rin to stop following behind him holding on to his tail. Yelling at her only got him bitten by mini-Sesshoumaru, who was never far from his leg.

One thing Kouga could not figure out was whether Kirara’s babies would be puptens or kippies.


End file.
